Consumers now have access to genomic tests and services that were recently available only through leading research organizations and clinical laboratories. The decreasing cost of genome sequencing has been one factor in increasing the availability of such direct-to-consumer and personal genomic services. In addition to being less expensive than earlier machines on a per sample basis to perform sequencing, newer sequencing machines are capable of performing sequencing operations much more quickly. Reductions in price further increases the appeal of such services to consumers.
Typically, such genomic services relate not only to laboratory analysis of a person's DNA, but also to algorithms and services relating to genomic data analysis and interpretation of the genomic data. Available genomic services may be directed to, for example, medical testing. The incorporation of DNA data services may enable a consumer to enhance certain experiences, acquire information, or embark on a lifestyle change for improved wellness.
For example, a person concerned with hereditary diseases may utilize one or more services in order to have targeted testing performed (i.e. testing a subset of genes or variants). The results of such medical-related testing could provide clinical information concerning, for example, disease diagnosis, disease predisposition, or carrier status. As another example, a person may also wish to understand whether he or she is lactose intolerant. Other individuals may be interested in identifying forms of exercise which may be recommended for them in some way.
However, in order to take advantage of different genomic services a person generally must go through the process of being sequenced on multiple occasions. This situation stems at least in part from the lack of a widely accessible centralized repository of genomic data for individuals, and from the lack of incentives for commercial and other entities to “share” personal genomic information, even assuming the myriad issues relating to data privacy associated with such sharing could be overcome.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system enabling consumers to access genomic information and genomic services developed by multiple different entities without having to bear the cost and administrative burden of being sequenced more than once.